This invention relates generally to support of a person's leg in a sitting position. More particularly, the invention relates to support of a driver's leg while operating a motor vehicle. Driving long distances or for long periods of time requires a driver to keep the right leg in substantially the same position for extended periods. Keeping the leg in substantially the same position for extended periods can cause a loss of sensation in the leg, leading to reduced reaction times, and can cause problems such as leg pain, knee pain, and lower back pain.
One solution has been deep driver's seats that sculpt the driver's legs on both sides. This solution causes additional problems, however, such as difficulty in getting in and out of the seat, as the driver must pull himself up a considerable distance to clear the sides of the base of the seat. This difficulty can be a safety problem if the driver needs to exit the vehicle in an emergency.
Accordingly, a need exists for a motor vehicle accessory that will support the driver's leg without the problems of the prior art. The present invention meets this need.